Organisation Eight
by TheNargle
Summary: Ever heard of Organisation Eight? Probably not but MI9 know them all to well. First of all they abduct agents from other secret services then they take every bit of information from them until they are left empty shells of who they once were...
1. Chapter 1

**Ever heard of Organisation Eight? Probably not but MI9 know them all to well. First of all they abduct agents from other secret services then they take every bit of information from them until they are left empty shells of who they once were...**

* * *

'Now, MI9 have received intel on the operations currently going on inside organisation eight' stark said clearly standing at the front of the large room. Rose, carrie and oscar were all slumped at the back on their chairs, partly asleep.  
'Have you ever heard of organisation eight?' carrie whispered and the other two sniggered. Frank smiled but changed to a straight face as stark looked over at them.  
'Intel suggests that they are taking agents from our services, MI9,MI4,MI8 and MI44, those working there have been reported missing in action over the last three months and if intel reports are right, organisation eight are behind it' stark said as the head of m.i.9 walked in.  
'Sorry for the interuption but can i speak to agent gupta, stewart and cole for a moment' she said turning to the three of them.  
'Erm, um.. y-yes ma'am' stark said flustering a bit. Carrie held her hand over her mouth as she followed rose and oscar out. They walked down the corridors until they came to the heads office and walked in. They sat down on the chairs allocated to them as frank stood, hands clasped behind his back.  
'Is something wrong ma'am?' he asked and she nodded, tapping away at her laptop as a picture of a teenage boy appeared on the large wall mounted projector.  
'This is 8975, an experiment of organisation eight that m.i.9 have captured and held in a secure room on the fith floor of this building' she explained.  
'So, whats it got to do with us?' carrie asked.  
'Well, we beleive since it is infact your age that you would be able to get it to talk' she said kindly.  
'Why are we referring to him as 'it'?' oscar asked a bit annoyed that they were calling him 'it'.  
'We refer to it as 'it' because it was born in a lab from human cells and other life organisms close to humans, meaning its not fully human' she said sternly.  
'But he looks human' oscar said insisted.  
'You can refer to it however you like elsewhere, but here we say it because it has cause more of our agents to go missing than any other organisation' she said in a thats-the-end-of-it tone. Rose gave oscar a look as he was about to speak and he fell silent.  
'Now, i want you to talk with it and see if you can get any information' she said and left them. The three of them and frank walked up to fifth floor and followed an agent as they lead them to a high security room. Frank nodded as the three of them were let in and he walked over to the observation room, built with a one way glass on one wall. Rose, carrie and oscar walked in and the door was sealed behind them, locking the only way out. The boy sat in the corner, his knees up to his chest, brown shaggy hair and his arms wrapped around himself. There was a table with four chairs around it and a file laying opened on it. The three of them walked over and sat down at the table. The other two looked at the file as oscar peeked over to the boy. He was watching him. Oscar smiled reassuringly but the boy didn't smile back.  
'Oscar' rose said pushing the file towards him 'Its in braille'. Oscar looked over the file and started reading with ease, finding out more about 8975.  
'Well?' carrie asked after a while and oscar looked up.  
'It seems he hates strangers going near him, he doesn't talk to anyone or let them help him with anything and never moves too far from where he's sitting' he said quietly so the boy wouldn't hear.  
'So this is pointless, we're strangers, he won't talk and he won't move' rose said sitting back and crossing her arms.  
'You're missing something' oscar said going back to the file.  
'What?' carrie asked leaning over and looking at the arrangement of dots along the pages.  
'You know why braille is used right?' he asked still reading.  
'Yeah, for people who are blind...' she trailed off and looked over to the boy.  
'He can't see anyone, thats why he hates moving to far from where he knows is safe' oscar explained as rose leaned forward, being a bit more interested.  
'So what do we do?' carrie asked as the three of them talked quietly.  
'We make sure he can trust us before we ask him anything, if we jump in right away he'll just become worse and never talk' oscar said.  
'Since when did you know all about this?' rose asked smiling.  
'At my old foster home we had a boy named zach who was blind, you wouldn't beleive us if you saw him because he had memorised the whole house and walked around easily' oscar said smiling at the thought of small zach.  
'So what happened to him?' carrie asked.  
'He was fostered to a family after i left, we still send letters to each other, seems like he's enjoying it with them' he said still smiling.  
'So how do we deal with 8975?' rose asked.  
'We don't deal with him for a start, he's just like us' oscar said.  
'But he's not human?' carrie said un-surely.  
'Does he look like us?' oscar asked looking her in the eye and she sighed.  
'Fine, what do we do mr. expert?' she asked putting on a fake voice and pretending to be a scientist. Oscar grinned and stood up from his chair.  
'Where you going?' rose asked. Oscar sat down against the opposite wall from the boy and looked up to the other two who were confused.  
'What?' he asked and they sighed and sat down beside him. The boy shifted further back against the wall, hearing them move away from the table and looked in their direction. Although he couldn't see, he was sure they were different from the scientists, as they called themselves, who had tried to move him.  
'So how do we communicate with him?' rose asked looking at oscar he was leaning against the wall, completely relaxed around 8975.  
'If he knows braille, then he might know morse code' oscar smiled. He moved his arm and let it rest on the floor for a minute.  
'... .. / - -.- / -. .- - . ... / - ... -.-. .- .-. / .- ... .- - ... / -.- - ..- .-. ...' _Hi, my names oscar whats yours? _The boy listened to the taps and pauses before moving his arm aswell.

'.. / -.. - -. .-. - / -. - / -... -.- / .- -. -.- / -. .- - .' _I do not go by any name_

'-.. - / -.- - ..- / -.- -. - .- / .- ... . .-. . / -.- - ..- / .- .-. .' _Do you know where you are?_

'-. - / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / -.- - ..- / - . .-.. .-.. / - . -..- / .- ... .- - / .-. - - - / .- - / .. / .. -. ' _No, could you tell me, what room am i in?_

'-. / .. -. / .- / ... - .- .-.. .-.. / .- ... .. - . / .-. - - - / .- .. - ... / .- / - .- -... .-.. . / .. -. / - ... . / - .. -.. -.. .-.. . / .- .. - ... / ..-. - ..- .-. / -.-. ... .- .. .-. ... / .- .-. - ..- -. -.. / .. - / .- -. -.. / - -.- / - .- - / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ... / .- .-. . / ... . .-. . / .-. - ... . / .- -. -.. / -.-. .- .-. .-. .. .' _youre in mi9 in a small white room with a table in the middle with four chairs around it and my two friends are here rose and carrie_

'.- ... -.- / .- - / .. / ... . .-. . ..-..' _Why am i here?_

'.. / -.. - -. .-. - / -.- -. - .-' _I don't know..._

Rose and carrie watched the boy and oscar communicate with each other and slowly, the boy seemed to relax around them. They picked up small parts of their conversation but no enough to string the full exchange together. Once oscar finished the boy nodded and sighed.  
'So?' carrie asked.  
'What did you say and what did he say back?' rose asked. He started telling them what they had both said and by the end they nodded and slumped back. How were they supposed to tell him he was here for questioning on something he probably didn't do?

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think?, good?, bad? i got this idea when i was researching morse code and braille and thought why not make a story of it? I will include more information on Organisation eight in the next chapter and more of the background on 8975 (really need a name any suggestions?)  
So if you enjoy this story leave a reveiw, maybe a name suggestion, and i'll see ya soon:)  
-Nargle**


	2. Why am i here?

**Thanks for viewing my first chapter, really hope you enjoy this one, more background info on organisation eight and the mysterious 8975, enjoy:D**

* * *

Organisation eight, where to begin? Well for starters, as the name says, the organisation is controlled by eight powerful leaders. Each of them controls a patrol specialising in different aspects of spying. First there is Caden, head of the combat group that base on steep deserted mountains and under lakes in secret tunnels. Then there's Patrice, head of the undercover and disguise group who regroup at a local salon every month. Then Mickey, gadget geek and hacker, working from his basement that has eight different computers all running at one time. Clara and Cole, brother and sister both in charge of recruiting the best agents from shut down organisations and persuading them into their ways. Then the twins, Cam and Cor, language and communications, making sure that each agent was equiped with the latest communicators that could make a call from space without charge. The theres the leader, Titan, the one who started it all. He was in charge of all personelles under his command and the locations at which they would strike next. Eight banished agents from other organisations because of their free will thinking and utter disrespect for their ways joined into one unbeatable and superior group. But as their intelligence grew, so did their desires for power and more. Their group of scientists had created their most valuable project yet, project 8975. Genetically produced in an underground lab and raised by the full organisation, 8975 would have been the best agent but when he was growing their was a default and he eded up blind. Titan told the scientists to fix the problem but they said it was impossible, it was permanent. Titan had abandoned the hope that he would ever amount to anything and left it to the others. Mickey taught 8975 at a very young age how to de-bug a computer and he found that 8975 was good with his hands even without his sight. Clara and Cole made sure he was willing to stay with them by placing a chip in his arm so he was always with his organisation. Cam and Cor both taught him the 14 languages he would need and equipped him with his own communicator. Caden taught him how to fight without seeing and found he was actually pretty good. Then Patrice taught him how to disguise himself in different locations as different people. Titan watched as 8975 grew and was modelled into a fine young agent and when he turned 12 he went on his first mission with them, capturing three MI9 agents who were on a mission against them. 8975 grew stronger but then he realised he had never asked why he was doing it. He walked back to his room with ease and sat down on his bed.  
'Why am i here?' he asked himself outwardly.  
'You know you should really listen more' came a voice from the door that 8975 recognised as Clara.  
'You know you shouldn't follow someone' he said smiling and he felt her sitdown beside him.  
'Well i wanted to see what you were moping about' she said.  
'I wasn't moping' he mumbled.  
'Yes you were, whats up?' she asked.  
'It's stupid' he said blushing.  
'Come on, stupid is when mickey tries to fight caden and ends up in the toilet' she said and 8975 sniggered 'So whats up?'.  
'Its jus-Why am i here?' he blurted out not thinking. Clara was silent for a moment before she put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his unseeing eyes.  
'You're here because the people who love you want to keep you safe, ok?' she said before giving him a warm hug. 8975 leaned into her touch and sighed, before resting his head on her shoulder.  
'Ok' he whispered.

Oscar, carrie and rose all walked out the room quietly as 8975 fell asleep still hunched in the corner. Frank was waiting for them when they came out, grinning widely.  
'Well done team, thats the most the've ever come to a conversation with him' he said still smiling and rocking on his feet happily.  
'Well oscar here talked to him, we just listened' carrie said nudging oscars arm.  
'Yeah, how did you know he knew morse code?' frank asked frowning.  
'Well, since he's blind i-'  
'What?!' shouted a voice behind them and they turned to see stark strolling towards them with a scientist following.  
'How can you get that thing to talk and we can't?' he demanded.  
'First of all he's isn't a thing and if you just tried being nice then he wouldn't be so scared' oscar snapped startling him. Even the others were shocked, the had never seen oscar mad unless he was around his mum.  
'Is that anyway to talk to your superior?' stark said and oscar growled in furstration.  
'What is it agent stark?' frank asked easing the tension slightly as rose and carrie looked at oscar.  
'Agent morris needs to run tests on 8975, but he wouldn't co-operate last time, maybe your team could help' he said that last part through clenched teeth as if it pained him to ask for their help.  
'What sort of tests?' rose asked curiously.  
'J-just to find out how he was c-created and if w-we are able t-to, as you s-say he is blind, f-fix it' agent morris stuttered. Oscar watched the scientist closely, he spoke with an air of mis-trust, he wasn't sure he could trust him. Oscar glanced out the corner of his eye and carrie looked back at him, they were both thinking the same. If they could at least postpone these tests then maybe they could get 8975 to trust them more and work out why he was here.  
'But he doesn't trust us fully yet, if you let us work with him for longer then we could get answers from him' carrie tried, putting on her best cute face that oscar smiled at.  
'B-but w-we need the r-results now' he stumbled, rubbing his hands nervously.  
'I guess the results can wait a little longer, see what you can do but if_ it_ doesn't improve then we will do it ourselves' stark said, saying it and looking at oscar before walking off with agent morris.  
'God he's annoying' carrie moaned rolling her eyes as the other two sniggered.  
'So, oscar how did you know?' frank asked.  
'Well, since he's blind i figured he would have been taught it, and considering organisation eight seems dangerous they must know alot' he shrugged.  
'Well good job on finding that out, but we need to get answers from 8975 or else stark will' frank said and the three nodded.  
'Is it not a bit weird calling him that?' rose asked feeling that he deserved a real name.  
'Well, he does need a name' carrie asid.  
'We can ask him tomorrow, no point in naming him something he doesn't like' rose said and the other two laughed.

* * *

**Hey, sorry if it doesn't mention alot i just wanted to include a bit about 8975 and the others from organisation eight, next chapter they will hopefully get him to talk and get a name for him:)**


	3. Arthur Mystery

Oscar, rose and Carrie all reported back to the office the next morning and stood in front of the head and agent stark. Frank was working at the computer at the front of the room and looked up at they came in.  
'Agent Gupta and agent Stewart, you are to go with agent london back to base and work out the next agency organisation with hit' the head stated clearly.  
'What about oscar?' Carrie asked frowning.  
'Agent cole will continue with the questioning of 8975' the head said turning to stark 'With help from agent stark'.  
'What?!' oscar and Horatio exclaimed.  
'I'm sorry, but if you are to speak with the subject you must have an adult present' she said.  
'Yeah i understand that but why him?' oscar complained.  
'I'm not to fond of the idea myself agent cole' stark snapped.  
'Get your differences aside before you question the subject' the head said before walking out the room. Carrie and rose gave oscar sympathetic looks before following frank and back to base. Oscar grabbed his bag and stark stood in akward silence before they walked to the interrogation room. Stark went in first and oscar followed, watching the older agent carefully before setting his bag down. The boy hunched up smaller and bent his head, trying to get as far away from the agents as possible.  
'Alright boy, you give us the answers we want and maybe you can get a better looking room' stark said taking a seat and flipping through the files.  
'Really, thats your approach?' oscar questioned as he sat against the wall opposite 8975.  
'And what are you doing?' stark snapped looking up from the files.  
'Making him feel like a person instead of a lab experiment' oscar growled glaring at stark. Stark rolled his eyes and went back to the files, readin gover them slowly as he tried to work out the code. The boy looked up at the sound of oscar's voice and smiled nervously.  
'Hey' oscar tapped.  
'Hi' he tapped back.  
'Now what are you doing?' stark asked looking up from the files.  
'If you can't figure it out then you don't need to know' oscar said looking up at the confused agent.  
'Whatever' he sighed.  
'He's a bit thick isn't he' the boy tapped and oscar laughed. Stark glared at him before going back to the papers.  
'Yeah he is' oscar tapped back and he sniggered.  
'So why don't you talk?' oscar tapped cautiously waiting for his answer.  
'I just don't like talking around people i don't know' he answered.  
'What if it was just m and you?' oscar asked, knocking on the floor.  
'No-one else?'  
'No-one, just us two'  
'Ok then'  
'Stark can-'  
'Cheif agent' horatio interrupted looking up.  
'Fine, cheif agent stark, can you leave us two alone?' oscar said through clenched teeth.  
'And why would i do that?' stark sounding bored.  
'Because its the only way he'll talk' oscar said.  
'And how do you know that?' stark said turning around to face him.  
'Because unlike you i actually talk to him instead of ignoring him' oscar said simply.  
'You havn't talked at all' stark said frowning.  
'Morse code, ever heard of it?' oscar said waving his hand.  
'Yes i have' stark said gritting his teeth.  
'Then can you leave?' oscar asked and stark stood up.  
'I'll be outside reading over these files' horatio said snatching up the files and pointing a finger at oscar.  
'That'll take him a while' 8975 tapped and oscar laughed. Stark turned red and stormed out.  
'Nice one' oscar said outloud smiling. He looked up and smiled, a genuine smile. Oscar stood up and walked over to the door where he had dumped his bag. He opened the zip and pulled out two books.  
'Whats that?' 8975 tapped as he heard the bag open.  
'Its a book, written entirely in braille, i thought you might want to keep it, must be boring in here' oscar said walking over to the wall he was leaning against and sat down.  
'Thank you' he tapped as oscar handed him the book. He let his hands travel over the dots on the front and smiled.  
'The castle of mystery' he tapped smiling.  
'Yeah, i've read it, its a really good book' oscar tapped grinning. Oscar read over his own book, mission impossible while 8975 read over his, smiling and frowning as he did. After a while oscar looked over and saw him looking up and smiling.  
'Whats up?' oscar tapped.  
'Its just the character, arthur mystery, he reminds me of myself' he said grinning.  
'Well, wouldn't it be nice to have a name instead of 8975?' oscar tapped smiling.  
'Like arthur mystery?' he tapped turning to oscar and grinning.  
'Yeah, why not?, i mean its a charater and you look like an arthur' oscar joked and 8975 smiled.  
'Arthur mystery' he tapped smiling 'I like that'. The door to the room opened and frank walked partly in.  
'Oscar, its time to go' he said and oscar nodded.  
'Bye arthur' oscar said standing up and grabbing his bag. He was about to leave when a voice stopped him.  
'Bye oscar'.


End file.
